To Smile Again
by YuriFan300
Summary: When all hope is lost, only one person is willing to step in and help her dear friend . . . Rei x Usagi Yuri One Shot


**To Smile Again**

**Pairing: Rei x Usagi**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Name's Yuri! And this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. Rei and Usagi are my favorite pair and I know there are a ton of stories about them. So, I decided to write my own, just for a test drive, so to speak. And then, you guys can let me know if I should make a full story about them. So, please, enjoy the story!**

Rain continues to fall so suddenly at the Tsukimio household. Usagi sits on her bed, staring at a picture of one person she had loved most dearly. The person that got involved in a car accident when he was on his way to pick up some things for her. When Usagi found out about this, she rushed to the hospital to see if he was alright. But unfortunately, the accident was really fatal and Mamoru passed away shortly after.

Usagi could still remember the final moments with her beloved.

****Flashback****

_"I-it can't be . . ." It feels like Usagi's heart is about to burst any second. She looks down at Mamoru at the hospital bed as tears start to flow from her cheeks. _

_"We've done everything we could, but . . ." the doctor says as he trails off, hanging down his head._

_That was a sign that something bad is going to happen and Usagi didn't want to hear it, even though it was tempting. "What? What's going to happen to him?"_

_The doctor wishes he couldn't have told her. "He's not gonna live for much longer. I'm so sorry."_

_Usagi's eyes widen in shock as she looks over at her dying love and then at the doctor. Eager to spend her final moments with her beloved, she runs over to him and quickly takes his hand._

_"Mamoru!" Usagi cries. "Mamoru, please hang on!"_

_The handsome man slowly opens his eyes and turns to his girlfriend. "U-Usagi?"_

_"Mamoru!" the blonde girl pears closer to him to at least make him hear her enough. "Mamoru, you can hear me, right? I'm right here!"_

_"I know," he says. He raises his hand to caress her cheek, but is too weak to do so. At least, he got to touch it a little. "I'm so . . . sorry."_

_"No, it's not your fault!" Usagi cries. "I'm the one who should be sorry! I shouldn't have asked you to buy all those groceries!"_

_Mamoru just smiles weakly. "Now, now. There's . . . no need to apologize."_

_"B-but . . ."_

_"It's okay. I . . . don't mind. In fact, I need you to . . . know something."_

_Usagi leans closer to hear him better. "Yes? What is it?"_

_"I'm . . . so happy to have met you . . . and all of your friends here. We've done . . . so much together as a couple . . . and I wanted to do so much more."_

_"I feel the same way," Usagi chokes on a sob. "So, please. Please, don't go! I need you here more than anything in the world!"_

_Mamoru's strength is weakening, but still tries to keep his grip on his loved one's hand. "Me . . . too. But . . . I'm afraid it's not gonna happen."_

_"Don't say that!" Usagi cries. "I don't want to hear it! Please, don't say that!"_

_"Usagi . . ." he whispers. "I . . . I love you."_

_"I love you, too," Usagi says as more and more tears flow from her eyes. "Please, don't leave me."_

_"I'm . . . sorry . . . U . . .sa . . .gi . . ." And then, when the line hits flat, there is a loud, long beeping sound and it is not a good sound to hear._

_"Mamoru? Mamoru?" Usagi leans closer to him. "No . . . no this a joke, right? You're not gonna die. You know why? You're stronger than that, right? You're my Tuxedo Mask!" Then, an overflow of tears come down like pouring rain. "Please . . . this can't be happening. Why, Mamoru? Why?" And then, she breaks down into loud, shoulder-shaking sobs right on Mamoru's bed. _

****End of Flashback****

Usagi could still recall the event over and over again as she still stares at his picture. Of him and Usagi together when they were still a couple. And now that he's gone, she could no longer smile or laugh anymore. Her friends, Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minako were even worried about her since that happened. It's been a week since Mamoru's death and Usagi has done nothing but feel really depressed and shut herself in her room. Her parents seem really worried as well, but didn't want to bother her.

And then, another week has begun and Usagi is still saddened from Mamoru's death. She had gotten through school just fine, but hardly has any time to talk with her friends and such. Heck, even Luna was unable to cheer her up.

When Usagi gets to her room, she closes the door and plops back on her bed. She looks back and stares at the same picture placed on her desk. _At least . . . I can look at my love from here, _she thinks to herself. _I can look at his picture whenever I want to. I can see his handsome face, appearance and his nice smile. _Then, she chokes a sob as tears start to fall. _But . . . there is no more texting or calls from him, no going on lovely dates and no making out wherever we want to. It's . . . all over. _She hugs herself and cries softly to herself. Nothing could bring Mamoru back, even if she wanted him back.

Just then, there is a knock on her door. At first, Usagi couldn't hear it because she's sobbing. But when there's a knock the second time, she did hear it.

"Yes?" she calls.

"You have a visitor," her mom says.

Usagi is hesitant for a second before standing up. It's been a while since she had company, not like she would've cared anyway. "Okay. I'll go see who it is."

Once she gets to the front door, she opens it and the person who is standing by her door is none other than Rei Hino herself, still in her school uniform.

Usagi gasps. "Rei-chan! What are you doing here!?"

The dark haired girl just closes her eyes while smiling. "Can you come with me for a moment? I think it's time for us to have a private talk."

"Oh, okay." Usagi has no idea what's going on, but she decides to go with what Rei is telling her to do. Grabbing her bag, she walks out of the house with her friend.

The two walk for about 15 minutes until they arrive at a local park. They sit on a bench next to each other and there is silence for about a minute.

"Usagi-chan," Rei says as she looks at her with a serious expression. "We've been all worried about you. When are you gonna snap out of this?"

Usagi looks down at the ground. "Mamoru is gone and I can never be happy anymore. He's my one and only love."

"I can understand that, but we can't just have you be like this forever," Rei says. "We need you, Usagi-chan. Not only that you're our good friend, but you're also our great leader of the Sailor Scouts. We can't defeat our enemies without you. Also, without you around, we never have any fun times together, even if you are lazy and never wanted to do your studies."

"Rei-chan . . ." For some reason, Usagi is starting to understand what her friend is saying.

"Even me," Rei says as she turns and wraps her arms around her. "I don't want you to suffer like this. I miss Mamoru, too. All of us do. But please . . . don't be sad for so long because of his death. Like I said, we all need you."

Usagi's eyes widen when she was being hugged by Rei. Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but tries her hardest not to cry in front of her friend. "I . . . I need you, too."

Rei pulls away and smiles at her, despite having tears herself. "Usagi-chan, you're one of my dearest friends. Remember what I told you a while ago? Cheering up is one of your best qualities. So, why don't you use that?"

Usagi just looks down at the ground with a sad expression.

"I know it's hard to get over Mamoru, but you have to move on somehow," Rei says.

"But . . ."

"No! No buts! I refuse to let this happen to you! You have to smile again, Usagi-chan! You've been like this for a week and a half!"

Usagi glares at her. "Wh-what can you do? Are you a miracle worker?"

"No, but please, Usagi-chan! I know nothing can bring Mamoru back. Even I can't do anything about it."

"Then, how can I smile again, Rei-chan!?" Usagi is in tears again. "How is it possible for me to be happy again!?"

Then, Rei hugs her genlty. "I'll be there for you. I'll be the one to make you smile again."

"Rei-chan . . ."

"In fact, I'll aways stay by your side. I know I can't replace Mamoru, but I can at least be there for you whenever you need it." She pulls away as she smiles at Usagi. "Okay?"

After a few seconds, a small smile creeps upon Usagi's face. "Rei-chan!"

Rei giggles. "Hey, now there's the smile I've been looking for."

Usagi nods as she wipes some tears that were falling. "Thank you so much, Rei-chan! You really are a good friend!"

Rei then gently takes Usagi by the shoulders, leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "From now on, I'll always be by your side. After all . . . I love you."

Usagi nods in agreement. "I . . . I love you, too, Rei-chan! Thanks again!" And then, she wraps her arms around Rei's neck and kisses her on the cheek, which makes Rei giggle.

"Now then, wanna go somewhere?" the dark haired girl asks.

"To where exactly?" Usagi asks.

"Wherever you wish," Rei says with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just my own little experiment on my fanfic of Rei x Usagi. I don't know if something like this is taken, but I think it's worth writing. Anyways, please let me know if you want me to make a full story on these two. It's actually been a while since I've watched Sailor Moon and Rei was one of my favorite characters.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
